The present invention is directed to a signal or instruction recognition, diagnostic and conversion system.
In today's high tech world there will be a need to standardize the Application Program Interfaces (API) and protocols of Recognition Devices that supply data to an artificial intelligent (AI) and software services. This standardization applies to how data is stored and how it interacts with an AI service or a software service.
Currently, recognition devices (RD) are being developed for niche tasks. Once these products take hold it would be costly and time consuming to standardize them, in a high tech world that would demand products become more modular and plug and play. Standardization would be critical with many manufacturers creating RDs of the same type (e.g. vision and speech) with different protocols and differences amongst the software; further examples of why we need standardization will be explained.
Thus, in modern day communication system environments and control system environments there has arisen a need for standardization of signal or instruction circuitry in order to eliminate the redesign of artificial intelligence input circuits or software service systems to accommodate a change in input signals or information of instructions, or the introduction of new inputs.
Examples of such changes would include the redesign of cell phone circuitry to accommodate changes or additions in signal transmission protocol, or the redesign of control system circuits when input sensors or input signal sources are changed or added.
An object of the present invention is to provide a customer with a signal or instruction designated for the customer in a format, protocol, signal data, signal frequency, strength or carrier, or with other signal parameters that the customer can recognize and understand, and can react to without a change to that customers existing design.
A second object is to provide the customer with sufficient additional information for a customer to know how to react.
A further object is to link a foreign signal source to an existing customer but having the customer receive an output signal from the invention as if it were coming from the foreign signal source.